Hybrid
by Dark Neko Kuroshitsune
Summary: Dos chicas"humanas"después de un accidente se encuentran atrapadas en las puertas de lo inexistente:El cielo y El infierno en donde se enteraran que son las hijas de lucifer y una ángel de el rango mas alto enviadas a la tierra pero con un cambio radical en ellas,¿Que pasara cuando sepan que no son las únicas extrañas de Inazuma?,¿Podrá surgir el amor en esta extraña situación?


**Holitas !..Llegue yo con un nuevo Fic ! pero a diferencia de los otros este esta creado por Storie d'amore y yo espero que les guste n.n ! nos leemos abajo**

_**Llamadas **_

El panorama no mostraba mucho, ni siquiera los rostros de aquéllas figuras tanto femenina como masculina, ya que ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa y no dejaba ver más que la perfecta piel porcelana de la mujer y el color de piel mediterráneo del hombre.  
Ambos sostenían a una bebe, tanto el como ella y estas pequeñas no pasaban de los dos meses de edad. Entonces un par de lágrimas corren por las mejillas de la mujer demostrando su tristeza escondida.  
-Esto no debería estar pasando, son nuestras hijas apenas una bebes...- un gemido se escapó de los rojizos labios dé la mujer.  
-Lo sé, pero no tiene otra alternativa. Tanto en tu mundo como en el mío las mataran por la orden que fue implantada... Sabes que es por su bien -respondió. Su voz parecía temblorosa y solo se pudo observar en sus rojizos ojos un dije de tristeza y melancolía observando tiernamente s la pequeña que sostenía en brazos, observo entonces como la mujer se aferraba a su bebe. Fijo nuevamente su vista a la que el sostenía en brazos- tu nombre será Akari Fuyumi... Tu color rojo será, tu demonio interior será visto hasta en la más pura nieve y en lo mas recóndito del fuego-con la tristeza en su corazón dejo a la peque Akari en un pentagrama situado al lado derecho de el mismo, observo entonces a la mujer que comenzó a decir algunas otras palabras  
-Tu de la misma forma te llamarás Akari, Akari Afuro criada por ellos y a diferencia de tu hermana tu serás el ángel que irradiara su blanca luz hasta en lo mas denso de una ventisca-dejando a la niña en el pentagrama sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir y sus semblante parecía relajado  
-Es hora- dijeron al mismo tiempo y pronunciaron un par de palabras para que luego el pentagrama produjera una luz rojiza y ambas niñas desaparecieran...

********************15 Años después************************************

Sus pensamientos vagaban en donde no deberían. Recordando aquel pasado tan trágico que había tenido, aun asi no detuvo sus pasos para observar a la multitud que la rodeaba, mas aun le valía si aquellas personas se fijaban en sus ojos cristalizados por querer derramar una lágrima provocada por los temibles recuerdos que no podía dejar atrás. Tomando su pañuelo limpio aquellas lagrimas que estuvieron apunto de derramarse, sus ojos zafiros destellaron frialdad para continuar con su caminata. La brisa soplo meneando a su son los hermosos cabellos negruzcos cual carbón, aunque obtenían un tinte zafiro en las puntas esto no los hacían menos hermosos. Era algo baja de estatura pero con muy sobresalientes curvas como las debería tener una jovencita tan hermosa como lo era ella, su piel era sumamente pálida y fina cual porcelana y llevaba su hermoso cabello en un peinado que le sentaba muy bien... Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una casa muy hermosa a toda vista, era sumamente grande sacando una llave ingreso a su hogar.  
dejo su bolso en una de las mesas encontrándose con la nada... -Maldita sea- odiaba estar sola pero con la cerrada del Garden es lo único que le quedaba. Soltó un suspiro cansino antes de ser sorprendida por el tono de una llamada, tomando su bolso saco un móvil de un tono zafiro y leendo el nombre del receptor contesto.

-_**Hola Kari-chan...-**_  
-Akari...¿ Ya llegaste a tu casa?- se escucho la voz del otro lado del movil  
_**- Si justo ahora**_- respondió  
__**Entonces voy en seguida si no te molesta**__**  
**__**-Para nada Kari-chan te espero tan sola como siempre**__**  
**__**- No olvides a tus mascotas...**__**  
**__**-Vale**___-sonrió antes de colgar y subir a su habitación para esperar a Akari Afuro, su mejor amiga por asi decirlo e incluso llevaban el mismo nombre. Akari, aunque con diferente significado. Akari Fuyumi y Akari Afuro... Que coincidencia.  
A pesar de que ambas eran huérfanas habían encontrado una hermana una en la otra, la diferencia había sido en que Kari (el apodo de su amiga) había sido adoptada por los Afuro,cuna familia que solo tenia un hijo varón Terumi. A veces la vida no era justa. A pesar de eso siguieron como las hermanas que eran...  
Tomo a Zero, su hermoso zorrito jugando con su pelaje para comenzar a hablar sola, siendo interrumpida por la puerta sonando. Sin dudarlo fue a abrir y observo a aquella chica que conocía como la palma de su mano.  
Era de una altura media para su edad,su piel era muy parecida a la suya pálida y tersa cual seda. Sus cabellos obtenían un extraño color rubio platinado y al igual que ella ya se denotaban las gráciles curvas de una jovencita, pero lo mas atrayente eran sus ojos de un extraño rojo cual sangre, tenia un aspecto angelical.  
-Kari pasa por favor...-  
Asi ambas entraron al hogar de la menor y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de ella. Una bonita habitación por cierto el de toda una señorita. Un par de zorritos al escuchar el sonar de la puerta saltaron en dirección de la pelinegra para luego reconocer a su acompañante la cual no hizo más que saludar y sentarse en la cama y continuar para lo que venia exactamente.

-Akari-chan vine a preguntarte como estabas... Aun no pensaste en la oferta que te hice-menciono la semi-rubia y observar la expresión de agradecimiento de su amiga, algo fría pero con un toque puramente femenino  
- Gracias Kari, pero como sabes esta es la casa de mi padre y no me atrevo a dejarla por nada del mundo. Aun así agradezco tu oferta- respondió algo seria como lo era  
Torciendo su mueca a una de insatisfecho continuo hablando  
-Bueno Akari no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a ello es pura desicion tuya_-menciono para acariciar a uno de los zorritos que se había acurrucado en sus muslos- Reiji es tan lindo, se nota que lo cuidas mucho... Pero Zero no se queda atrás -busco con la mirada al extraño zorrito negro que obedecía al nombre de Zero sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte -¿Y donde se ha metido Zero?-  
La pelinegra busco con la mirada a su mascota sin encontrar señal de este -Apuesto a que esta en la cocina-menciono la ojizafiro y salio a buscarlo seguida de la ojiroja que sostenía a Reiji el zorrito carmesí en sus brazos- Zero... ¿Estas aquí? - cuestionó pero no observo nada en la cocina, buscando logro ver por la ventana al zorrito muy cerca del bosque. -¡Allí esta!-dijo corriendo como el alma que se lleva el diablo, Kari de había quedado buscando al zorrito en la casa  
Llegando al bosque Zero comenzaba a escapar y Akari solo pdia decirla que viniese con ella mientras el mamífero se escabullia mas en el bosque_Zorrito- ¡ven acá ahora!-Akari corria tratando de atrapar a su exotica mascota ,-ven acá onegai !-el extraño animal se alejo perdiendose entre los arboles -nee a donde se fue -la pelinegra miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al animal hasta que lo encontró arriba de un frondoso arbol_ Como diablos subiste hay-el rostro de la chica era una de total confucion pero sin pensarlo dos veces subió al árbol _-ven aca... ¡Te tengo !- la pelinegra tomo al zorro con ambas manos ya que este era del tamaño de un pequeño gato-Vamos Zero ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué paso?- un grito involuntario hizo darse cuenta de que la rama se había partido provocando la caída de la chica y que se golpease la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y Zero se puso en guardia protegiendo a su dueña como fiel mascota que era

************En casa de Akari Fuyume************************************  
La semi-rubia se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que había traído como siempre lo hacia. En su regazo el carmesí Zorrito aun seguía preocupado por la tardanza de su dueña y comenzó a molestar a Kari para que asi fueran a buscarla. Por su parte Afuro tenia una leve preocupación en cuanto a la tardanza de Akari y decidida salio a buscarla pensando en el regañamiento que le daría en cuanto la encontrase, mas su temor aumento en cuanto el sol amenzaba con esconderse y la búsqueda a su amiga no había concluido. Regreso a la casa de Akari encontrándose con el fiel zorrito Reiji esperando aun el regreso de su querida dueña.  
Un sonido muy conocido para ella se hizo escuchar., la canción que la calmaba y esa era Your love is a Lie de Simple Plan y reconoció aquel timbre de celular. Su ánimo subió pensando en que seria la pelinegra diciendo que ya estaba cerca a la casa sin Zero a salvo y esto hizo que esbozara una sonrisa no muy conocida en la ojiroja pero al notar el remitente no hizo mas que preocuparse por su amiga.  
_**-Hermano...-**_ contesto el teléfono algo alterada haciendo notar un dije de preocupación en el varon  
-_**Kari mira la hora que es... ¿Donde te encuentras?-**_ correspondió algo molesto por la tardanza de su hermanita menor.  
-_**Sigo aquí en la casa de Akari pero ella despareció estoy muy preocupada por que tan solo fue a buscar a su zorrito pero no ha vuelto hasta ahora**_-sintió el empujón ue le había dado Reiji y solo pudo sonreír a su acción poco entendible por parte del mamífero  
-_**Kari, ella volverá. Tarde o temprano te pido que regreses a casa**_... -dijo aun enfurecido, odiaba que Akari tardase en llegar a casa y más cundo prometía que lo haría rápido  
-_**Perdona hermano pero me quedaré aquí hasta que Akari Regrese no dejare a Reiji solo en casa**_- si se trataba terquedad Akari Afuro era el mayor ejemplo que se podia dar y eso bien todos lo sabían y mas aun su hermano mayor Terumi Afuro, el cual soltó un suspiro afirmando que ella ganaba  
-_**Vale tu ganas, iré por ti y buscaremos a la señorita Fuyume para asi volver a casa y darles una buena explicación a papá y mam**_a-no pudo hacer mas que ponerse si abrigo y salir en busca de su pequeña y consentida hermana  
-_**Gracias hermano... Te estaré esperando**_- después de colgar el teléfono decidió no esperar a su hermano y salir de una vez a por Akari. subió a la habitación y saco un par de abrigos que tenia la pelinegra, poniéndose uno preparada para el crudo frio que le esperaba afuera salio en busca de su amiga  
La luna comenzaba a salir dejando al sol atrás para que descanzase y vuelva al dia siguiente como si de un nuevo amanecer se tratase. Reiji la acompañaba y con los ojos preocupados trataba de olfatear el olor de su dueña, mas el problema fue que Reiji era un zorrito y no un can como lo hubiese deseado en aquel momento.  
-Rayos Akari donde te metiste-regalo para si misma  
Ambos caminaban buscando a Akari la cual se encontraba desparecida y sin menor rastro de Ella, -¡Rayos!si tan solo esa niña hubiese llevado su teléfono celular como acostumbraba-... Pero no, justamente hoy los celulares se ponian en mal plan ya que la batería de la ojiroja se había terminado completamente, maldijo entre dientes antes de haber pisado mal y haber soltado otra maldición al ver que se había desacomodado el tobillo... No seria fácil caminar asi  
¿Que pasaba con los zorritos hoy?¿Por que escapaban como si hubiera visto un trozo gigantesco de carne cruda? Y pues su, Reiji se puso a correr pretendiendo que Kri lo siguiese. A duras penas pudo seguir al zorrito que la llevo a un camino alterno para coches en medio del bosque,una luz le advirtió que corría peligro pero fue muy tarde, la camioneta había impactado con la semi-rubia par dejarla inconsciente en la raíz de un árbol y el conductor huía par mi ser culpado de su "muerte"

**Buano que les parecio? Un poco corto ya que es el primer cap … Akari Fuyumi seguirá inconsciente ?... Akari Afuro estará muerta? muchas dudas muajaja soy mala dejen reviers (o como se escriba ) nos leemos la próxima wU !**


End file.
